Eve Donovan
Eve Donovan is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives, portrayed by actress Charlotte Ross, until her exit in 1991. In June 2014, OLTL Alumni Kassie DePaiva took over the role until December 31, 2019 when the character left town again. Casting Introduced as a prostitute, Eve is the daughter of Shane Donovan (Charles Shaughnessy) and Gabrielle Pascal. She is also the half-sister of Andrew Donovan IV and Theresa Donovan (Jen Lilley). Upon her return in 2014, she made an immediate connection with Dr. Daniel Jonas (Shawn Christian) and reunited with her daughter Paige Larson (True O'Brien). In September 2015, DePaiva was let go from the soap, and last appeared on February 2, 2016. In May 2016, it was announced that DePaiva would briefly reprise her role as Eve, and she aired from September 8 to October 4, 2016. The character returned from December 9 to 12, 2016 following a two-month hiatus. In May 2017 it was revealed the character would yet again return on October 27, 2017 on a contract basics. In November 2019, it was announced that DePaiva would exit the role once again, last airing December 31, 2019. She is mostly known for her antagonistic relationship with her former somewhat friend turned rival turned most hateful enemy, Jennifer Horton. Storylines |-|1987-1990= Eve Donovan (formerly Larson) first came to Salem as Eve Baron and tried to ruin her father Shane Donovan's marriage to Kimberly Brady. After Eve accidentally hit Sarah Horton with her car, she told Shane she was his daughter and he took her in, though she continued to cause problems for him and Kimberly. Eve also competed with Jennifer Horton for Frankie Brady's affections. When Frankie had an affair, Eve exposed it hoping to break up Frankie and Jennifer, but Frankie left Salem. Soon after she accepted Kimberly in her father's life, she was forced back into prostitution by her old pimp Nick Corelli. Eve called Kim for help, but she lost her baby in the process and Eve was permanently scarred when she was slashed across the face with a knife. Eve was attacked by the Riverfront killer which left her with another scar on her cheek. Nick offered for Eve to pose on the front of a magazine and she liked the attention from her male classmates, until she learned they thought of her as a prostitute. Humiliated, Eve tried to commit suicide by overdosing on pills, but she survived and was hungry for revenge. She and Nick set the boys up with drugs and booze, so they would get arrested. The boys retaliated by kidnapping Eve and luring Nick to them. During a game of chicken, Nick's car went over a cliff and exploded. Eve grieved over Nick, but when Nick's will left everything to her, she became the prime suspect. A man named Eddie took Eve to a mansion that Nick owned, hoping to find some money their. Eve found a key and Eddie took her to the bank to open a safety deposit box. Nick, who was alive, and Shane worked together and rescued Eve, but Eddie escaped. Nick wanted Eve to get plastic surgery and remove her scars, but Eve also wanted Nick to repair his damaged face. Eddie showed up, hoping to coerce Nick into giving him the money, but Shane shot and killed Eddie. The surgeries were successful and Nick gave Eve a job at Wings, a nightclub he had bought. Eve tried to break up Scotty Banning and Faith because she had fallen for Scotty. She failed to break them up and Scotty and Faith left Salem together. Nick was murdered and he left Eve money that she could not claim unless she was married. Jack Deveraux, who wanted to save his newspaper "The Spectator", agreed to marry Eve, but the marriage was soon annulled. Eve fled Salem when she became a suspect in Nick's murder. Frankie convinced Eve to return to Salem when she was exonerated. Eve and Frankie were on board a train together that Nick's brother, Johnny Corelli, had sabotaged. Eve got separated from Frankie and met a woman named Molly Brinkler. Molly drew Eve a map to a safe house for Eve and her fellow passengers to rest in. Eve took all the credit and was treated like a celebrity until Molly turned up in Salem and exposed her lies. Eve left Salem with Frankie when he was called away to do Charity work in Africa. |-|2014-19= Eve returned to Salem in the Summer of 2014 as Eve Larson. Eve met with Dr. Daniel Jonas to discuss some major surgery he would be doing on her. She also lamented on how things had changed in Salem. Eve also reunited with her daughter Paige Larson, who was dating Jack and Jennifer's son J.J. Deveraux. Eve warned Paige that Theresa Donovan was also in Salem and promised Paige that she would make sure Theresa stays away from Paige. When Eve and Paige arrived at Jennifer's house, They sent J.J. and Paige out for dinner, while they talked. Eve handed Jennifer a piece of paper, which was her and Jack's annulment agreement. It stated that Eve would get half of Jack's money, but Jennifer decided to fight Eve. Eve paid Theresa a visit, and Theresa told her that J.J. had been with her before he started seeing Paige, Eve told this to Paige, who was mad at J.J. for not being honest with her. Once J.J. told his side of the story, Paige forgave J.J. and Eve allowed Paige to keep seeing J.J. Jennifer decided to give into Eve's demands, not wanting J.J and Paige to be caught in the middle, but Eve wanted to use Jack's movie based on his story as a cash cow, and make as many changes as needed to make the movie popular. Jennifer refused and Eve vowed to take her to court. Eve was ultimately forced to settle on Jennifer's terms, which severely angered her. Eve was upset when Paige revealed she had changed her mind about going to Stanford University, so she wanted to break up J.J. and Paige, believing J.J. was a bad influence on Paige. Eve caught a woman, named Allison, attempting to steal a woman's purse. Eve made a deal with Allison; if she seduced J.J., and made him and Paige break up, Eve would give Allison the money she needed to leave Salem. Allison agreed and was successful at her mission, but Paige didn't believe J.J. would hurt her, and they reunited. Eve would become a cougar; repeatedly having sex with J.J. over the course of a few months, until it was discovered in a hotel room by Jennifer. This gets found out by Paige, and she would hate Eve and J.J. Paige is murdered by the killer and is Eve is distraught feeling bad about the what she did to Paige. Eve's ex-husband Eduardo Hernandez returns to put his daughter to rest, Eve still has hard feelings. Later Eve reveals to Rafe that Paige was his half-sister. Eve struck a friendship with Justin Kiriakis, and eventually forgave Eduardo enough to accept his offer to head up a new music program. Eve found a promising young student in Claire Brady, and the two became close, which annoyed her mother Belle Black. Justin also believed that Eve was using Claire as a surrogate daughter. Eve and Claire went to New York for Claire's audition, but after Claire didn't make the cut, she left New York by herself. Eve returns to Salem again for her sister Theresa Donovans Wedding to Brady Black. She was briefly helped hostage by escaped convict Orpheus, and went back to New York after the wedding was officially postponed. Eve returned briefly in November 2016 to help Brady with Tate after Theresa left, but left town again because she didn't like Deimos Kiriakis. On October 27 2017, Eve showed up unexpectedly just as Victor and Brady officially lay Deimos to rest. On October 30, Eve reveals that she is Deimos' widow, and they got married shortly after Nicole and Brady went on the run. Then, Deimos left her on their honeymoon when his men tracked down Nicole. Eve decides to stick around and ingratiate herself into the Kiriakis family, much to Victor and Brady’s annoyance. Brady tries to frame Eve for Deimos’ murder, but it doesn’t work when Eve is able to get her friend, Chloe Lane, to tell them about the concert they went to the night Deimos was killed. Eve is released and Brady tries to get some dirt on Eve. He finds out that Eve had previously married other wealthy men under various names, but Eve got gag orders on them, so they couldn’t testify against her. Eve hired an interior decorator to redecorate the Kiriakis Mansion, and also tried to get Gabi Hernandez to bring her Gabi Chic clothing line over to Basic Black. When returning, Eve overheard an argument between Brady and Victor. Eve later attempts to turn Brady against Victor. She offered Brady to come help her at Basic Black, and Brady accepted after she agreed to pay him what he wanted. Mistletoe hung over them, and Brady shocked Eve when he pulled her into a kiss, saying he was a sucker for traditions. Shaken, Eve said she will draw up the paperwork and left the room. When Jack Deveraux is revealed to be alive and suffering from memory loss, Eve takes advantage of this and gets him to marry her. She helps Jack run for mayor as well. When Jack starts pushing the removal of illegal immigration, Eve teams up with Claire, who found out nurse Haley Chen was an illegal immigrant. Claire was jealous of Haley's relationship with Tripp, and they got a recording of her confession. J.J. also confided in Jack, who betrayed him and exposed Haley to immigration. When Jack got elected mayor, he named Eve as the new police commissioner Eve got a new idea when Claire confided in her that she started the fire that had almost killed Ciara. Eve decided she can protract Claire and get revenge on Ben for Paige's murder and went to about framing him for the fire. Using her authority as commissioner, Eve declared Ben guilty. Tripp's desire to protect Haley literally drove Claire insane and she was outed as the arsonist. When Claire was hospitalized, Eve realized how far she went and regretted using Claire for her own end ends. When Jack found out, he fired Eve and filed for divorce. Eve vowed to fight Jack in the divorce and sue him for sexual harassment. Eventually Jack gets his memories back and managed to convince Eve to give him a divorce. Feeling defeated, Eve got drunk and crashed Jack and Jennifer's remarriage ceremony, vowing revenge on them. When Jennifer is pushed off the balcony and put in a coma for a year, Eve is arrested for the murder and incarcerated where she reluctantly befriends Hattie Adams. When Jennifer awakens from her coma, she has amnesia. Eve managed to convince Abigail to investigate Jennifer's fall and it was eventually proven that Eve wasn't the culprit. She was released from prison and went to see Jack and Jennifer where she announced she was leaving town, but vowed that karma would eventually get them. Crime & Misdeeds *Hit Sarah Horton with a stolen car *Former prostitute *Paid Jill to get pictures of J.J. in a compromising situation 2014 *Conspired with Cole Hines to plant drugs on J.J. 2015 *Drugged Jennifer's drink 2015 *Planted a bug in the Deveraux living room 2015 *Slapped Brady 13, 2018 *Attacked Ben Weston 27, 2018 *Slapped Ben Weston (May 21,2019) Gallery Eve Shane Andrew.JPG Eve hugs Paige.PNG Eve returns 2014.JPG Jen & Eve meet again 2014.JPG Eve mourns Paige.PNG Eve reacts after being slapped.JPG Drew meets Eve.PNG|Eve meets her uncle Drew Eduardo & Eve.JPG Eve mad at Eduardo.JPG Eve Theresa Brady.JPG Brady and Eve kiss.png Eve & Brady clash.jpeg Eve makes Gabi an offer.jpeg Eve1 & Nick.jpg|Eve & Nick Eve1 & Nick 2.jpg|Eve & Nick Corelli 49487642 10157069550354309 2388434766459305984 o.jpg 04 6.jpeg Jnj.jpg BabyEveD.jpg|Baby Eve's Birth BabyEveD1.jpg|Baby Eve with her mother A81E9580-F3CD-46F2-8B79-E95AF959139F.jpeg 67231287 363218137690384 6842715310139637760 n.jpg EAqgVRBXoAEtDsV.jpeg 72453215 2986623504698939 7734762429627760640 n.jpg 71684207 2986623748032248 1787498438644989952 n.jpg Dool 032.jpeg eve-hattie-prison-christmas-jj.jpg Eve-out-prison-christmas-jj.jpg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Donovan Family Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Love Interests of JJ Deveraux Category:Love Interests of Frankie Brady Category:Love Interests of Brady Black Category:Love interests of Jack Deveraux Category:Cougars